


Kings For A Day

by rxdxctxd



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Jack, Cis Crow AU, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multi, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, interrupted masturbation, kind of a weird and very nsfw character study, my friend called this slow burn smut, the kingcrab is strong in this which is why I tagged it, they’re all vers your honour, well he’s vers but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd
Summary: Jack has desires that he never voices to his partners.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei, Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Kings For A Day

Cards were strewn across the bed, a few on the floor, several in his hand despite their purpose being forgotten. He was _trying_ to work on his deck. “Trying” being the key word. He ground his hips and pushed his ass back against the mattress, his free hand palming himself through his pants.

He was horny. Very horny.

Don’t ask how he got started. His thoughts had gotten away from him somehow. One moment he was remembering a duel he’d had with Yusei, the next he was biting his lip and thinking of the sensation of Yusei slowly pressing into him. Come to think of it, he had had a fantasy of an ante for that duel, hadn’t he?

Jack swallowed hard, feeling his face flush. He tossed the cards he was holding to the side of him to free a hand to cover his face —he felt embarrassingly hot and bothered, and his cock was throbbing already. If he took it out and had a go with his hand he’d be through very quickly. But he didn’t want to be through quickly; he wanted to take his time and savour it. Crow and Yusei were out doing their respective work; he had time alone. He could afford some indulgence. 

Jack pulled himself up to sit, roughly rubbing the bulge in his pants before hastily picking up his cards and returning them to his deck case. 

Setting it on his nightstand, he laid back down and unbuttoned his shirt, sliding a palm over his chest.

His head swam in fantasies about what he wanted, but his mind was playing a much different program than usual —not that he didn’t know it would be. There was a vast difference between wanting to take Crow hard and rough and being unable to decide who he wanted inside him where. Or what he wanted Yusei to whisper to him as he made him cum. Or, oh god, how many orgasms he wished they’d rip out of him. 

The only thing he _did_ know was that he wanted them both, taking him together, which he’d never had, and likely never would. He’d bottomed for Yusei before. He’d sucked them both off plenty. And this was far from the first time he wanted to do both at the same time. But that was...he felt that was not the image he was meant to have, not when his usual role was as commanding as it was. He was a king in the circuit and a king with his family and a king in the bedroom, and he...did not want to be fucked as a king right now. 

Jack parted his lips slightly, tracing them with his tongue as he imagined Yusei leaning over him, his cock just barely touching his lips, precum leaking from its tip and him licking it off. Him craning his neck upwards in attempts to take it in his mouth. He wanted it in his mouth. He wanted to suck it, to take it well, to feel the twitches of Yusei’s length against his tongue. 

_”Not yet.”_ Yusei coos above him, his fingers reaching back to stroke his face.

Jack made a low groan, rubbing his thumb over a nipple. 

The fantasy shifted, now Crow and Yusei were on their knees in front of him, their cocks pressed together in Yusei’s hand as he stroked them both. His mouth was open, and he looked at them earnestly, silently begging.

_”Cute.”_ Crow said, smiling at him and pushing his hand through his blond hair.

_”He is.”_ Yusei agreed. _”Come here, Jack, let us feel you.”_

Jack dug his nails into his chest as he imagined lapping at the two of them, paying all his mind to their pleasure as Crow pulled his hair and Yusei murmured sweet words of encouragement. He dragged his hand down, leaving pink streaks in its wake.

He needed, he decided, to get his pants off. 

Jack fumbled with his belt and zipper and wiggled out of them, almost sighing of relief as his cock sprang forward in absence of the pressure. It stood prominently even with the underwear on, stretching the waistband forward instead of being held back. A wet spot had formed where the tip was pressing.

“God,” Jack breathed, gently stroking himself through the fabric, “Fuck.” 

Again he found himself pressing his ass down against the mattress, imagining that he was grinding against one of his partners, feeling their erection press between his asscheeks. Crow perhaps, with Yusei over him like he’d imagined before. He swallowed, thinking again about how badly he wanted one of them in his mouth.

Hm.

Jack pondered for a second, still slowly stroking, about what exactly his plan for getting off was, and how far he wanted to go with it. He wasn’t letting himself cum without penetration, he knew that, and he had the time...

He stood up and walked out of the room and down the hall to Crow’s room, where pretty much every dildo they owned lived. Yusei kept one, he thinks, but that was debatable. Why search for a possibility when the certainty was in Crow’s room?

He opened the door and went to the cabinet under Crow’s nightstand, selected a toy, and took it to the bathroom to clean it. He did, and returned to his room to collapse back on his bed on his stomach.

He held the toy in front of him, gently rocking his hips against the bed, lips parted and eyes almost hazy as he stared at it, imagining it was more. He leaned down and licked up the shaft of the toy from the base to the tip before taking it into his mouth and going down until he couldn’t fit any more. Unable to repress it, he moaned loudly around it. 

This is good, he thought to himself. He bobbed his head and swirled his tongue over its tip, relishing the sensation of a mouthful of cock. He was starved for the real thing though —he craved the salty taste of his lovers’ skin, the smell of their bodies, the sounds they make when he does this. The taste of soap and clean silicone and the silence of an empty house just couldn’t compare.

_”Come on, Jack.”_ he imagined Yusei murmur. _“I know you can take more than this. I know you can take it all. Show me.”_

His cock throbbed. He wanted to show him so bad. He wanted to take Yusei in like an act of worship, to show him that he could be good. He wanted to make his partners feel like kings, and he wanted to be their subject.

_Their_ subject, not just Yusei’s, but his oral fixation really had Yusei on his brain. He _really_ enjoyed getting head, and god was Jack willing to give it. But that didn’t mean Crow needed to wait in line when his ass was right there.

Jack reached behind him to grab his ass, and the lack of arm support forced his head down, making the dildo hit the back of his throat and nearly making himself cum as it conjured the thought of Yusei roughly fucking his face. A moan sounded from his throat as he lingered on that thought.

_”Hey, you’re doing something.”_ he imagined Crow say, and he flushed, eyes unfocused, pulling himself off the dildo. He smacked his ass and spread his cheeks apart, raising his butt in the air and feeling sluttier immediately.

“Like this?” he whispered to the empty room.

_ ”Mhm, exactly like that. Now take those off, I can’t fuck you like this, can I?” _

“Mm, no.” he murmured, rolling over.

Jack rubbed himself through his boxers a last time and slid his underwear off, the cool air hitting his skin. This time he didn’t lay back down, choosing instead to lean back against his headboard, giving himself better access.

“I want to feel you inside me, Crow.” he said, stroking his perineum, occasionally tracing his fingers over his asshole. The touches were light and teasing and noncommittal. Even now, even by himself...he was hesitant to admit how much he liked bottoming and submitting. Yusei knew how to pull it out of him. He didn’t. Crow never tried.

_“Come on, Jack, get yourself ready for us.”_ he imagined Yusei saying, his gentle voice coaxing him. _“You don’t need me to do it for you, do you?”_

Actually, he did, because the moment he imagined that, he was ready to do more —his hands would just be Yusei’s hands. 

He took the lube from his bedside table drawer and pushed his sleeves up before drizzling some on his fingertips and smoothing some over his hole, pushing into it ever so slightly as his massaged lube into the rim of muscle that fought him.

“That’s it, let me in.” he whispered to himself, repeating Yusei’s own words from past experiences. “Let me make you feel good.”

The words soothed him, reminding him of how Yusei had felt then, allowing him to try and recreate it. He took his time, adding more lube as he went, until he felt that he was ready to try more.

“Alright, I’m going to push in now.” he said, still echoing Yusei, and slid his middle finger inside. He gasped.

“Ah,” he moaned. 

It was only one finger, but he already was relishing the sensation of fullness stretching him open, making him crave more. In his mind, Yusei’s smile beamed down at him.

“Good, you’re doing so good.” he murmured, moving the finger inside him and sliding it in and out experimentally. “Take a little more for me now.”

He removed his finger and added more lube, then pressed again at his entrance, this time slipping his ring finger in along with the first one.

It was a tight fit, and the stretch burned a little, but ultimately it was what Jack wanted, and as he moved them inside him he found himself getting into it, forgetting his self-talk and thinking instead about Crow. He was confident that he would be able to take all of him without hurting or straining himself like he sometimes did trying to take Yusei all the way (a challenge he pushed on himself, Yusei’s protests ignored). Crow wasn’t as long or as thick as Yusei, so it probably wouldn’t be difficult, which was good, because he yearned to impress him whenever he finally gets around to bottoming for him. If he ever did. Crow did really like receiving, and Jack was never one to deny him what he wanted.

_”You can’t let me deny you all the time either.”_ Jack imagined Crow chastising. _“How am I supposed to know you want it if you never tell me?”_

He smiled and breathed out a moan as he worked his fingers deeper, curling them to feel for his prostate.

“I just wanted to be your king,” he said.

_ ”Jack, you idiot; let me fuck you.” _

With his free hand, Jack fiddled with the lube to coat another finger and push it in, making himself _groan_. He imagined Crow entering roughly, pushing in deep all at once.

“Crow,” he whined breathlessly. “God, fuck me.”

He pushed his ass back against his hand, fucking himself on his fingers. The fullness was divine. The brushes against his prostate made him see stars. The thought crossed his mind that this, this was something he was made to do. He didn’t need to be a king. He wanted to be his partners’ plaything. They _deserved_ him. 

Still bouncing his hips, he wiped the lube off his free hand to grab the dildo from where it had fallen on the bed. He took it in his mouth eagerly, thrusting it.

_”Mm, good.”_ Yusei praised.

_”Just like that.”_ Crow said. 

“Hey, Jack—”

Crow walked in, and the surprise brought Jack to climax, a loud moan sounding in his throat as cum spurted all over his chest and shirt. Actual tears formed in his eyes as the orgasm crashed over him suddenly.

“Holy shit.” Crow whispered, standing stunned. “Hey Yusei! You have _got_ to come up here.”

Reality started to come back to Jack as the shocks through his body stopped and he suddenly became _very_ aware that he had just gotten off, fingers in his ass, dildo in his mouth, right in front of Crow, who he’d had no intention of ever exposing this to. He pulled the toy out of his mouth.

“I—“ he started, trying to find the words to explain himself. His face burned in embarrassment.

But Crow knew him.

“Oh no, you don’t; I don’t want to hear it.” Crow said, pulling off his vest and taking off his shirt as he walked to the bed. “That was the hottest shit I’ve ever seen.”

Crow climbed on the bed and up between Jack’s legs, taking Jack’s cock in his hand and leaning down to clean it off with his mouth. Jack’s body trembled from the sensitivity and Crow chuckled.

“I didn’t know you liked this, Jack.” he said, holding himself down low, licking the cum off Jack’s stomach. “You should have told me; I would have indulged you any time.”

Jack said nothing in fear of making a squeak instead of a word. He covered his face, unable to look at Crow, both because he was embarrassed and because Crow was being very hot at the moment, and he knew his partner knew it. And it wasn’t hard to tell it was working, not when his cock had barely softened before getting hard again and the fingers of his other hand were still in his ass.

“What’s going on —Oh my.” Yusei said as he turned into the room. He set down his thermos on the desk and Jack could tell from his expression that Yusei’s instinct had been to drop it.

“Did you know he liked this?” Crow asked, looking to Yusei, who had taken a moment to sit on the floor and watch. Yusei’s mouth was open and his gaze was fixed on the movements of Jack’s hips and fingers.

“I mean, sort of?” Yusei answered. “He’s bottomed for me, and I knew he didn’t dislike it, but I didn’t know it was something he liked enough to do on his own.” 

“Huh.” Crow said, licking another pool of cum off Jack’s chest and moving his mouth’s attention to Jack’s neck. Jack made a small whine through closed lips.

“That’s cute.” Crow said matter-of-factly, kissing and nipping at the skin there. “Yusei, you missed it, man, he had that toy over there fucking his mouth and his fingers going faster than this and he came like, the second I walked in the door. I’ll be getting off to that memory for months.”

“Mm.” Yusei moaned. “Lucky.”

“I can’t believe he bottomed for you and I never knew about it.” Crow continued. “I would have wanted in on that.”

“I can’t believe I never knew that it was something he really liked and didn’t just do for me.” Yusei said back. “Jack, why didn’t you tell us?”

Jacks cheeks burned. His luck of being allowed to stay quiet had just come to an end. 

“I...” he started, voice shaky. Crow was still kissing his neck. He started to pull out his fingers, but Yusei caught his wrist. 

“Mm, don’t.” he said. “Keep going. It’s cute to watch and you’re doing such a good job.”

Jack held back a whine —if his face could go redder it would— and pushed his fingers back in.

“Mm. Good.” Yusei murmured, giving him his proud smile that he didn’t even know could probably power Jack endlessly, make him do anything. Jack looked back at him with wanting eyes. 

“Why didn’t you tell us that you liked this stuff?” Yusei tried again. “Why not tell me? You know I love fucking you.”

Jack bit the side of his index finger and fixed his gaze on Yusei’s thermos.

“I...didn’t want to,” he said around his finger. “I didn’t want you to...see me like this.”

Crow pulled back and moved to sit on the bed next to him.

“Dude, what? Why not? This is the best thing I’ve seen since you bought Yusei that one outfit.”

Jack had the presence of mind to immediately look at Yusei to catch him looking away with a shy smile.

“I especially didn’t want you to see it.” Jack huffed. Crow immediately pouted. 

“Bullshit. Why not?” 

“Because you’ve...never seen me like this.”

“You think? I wonder why.”

“Crow.” Yusei intervened. “Be nice. It’s okay, Jack; you can explain. We’re listening.”

Yusei’s voice calmed him, like always, and he felt immediately more able to speak.

“I mean,” he tried again, “that I’ve never...taken this kind of role for you. I’ve always topped for you. You never asked to top, and I never wanted to let you think I didn’t want to top for you.”

Crow opened his mouth but Yusei shushed him. 

“Why hide it from me then?” Yusei asked. “I already knew you’d bottom and enjoy it if asked to; why would this be different?”

_Because I’d have to admit that I don’t want to always be in control,_ he thought, but held that to himself.

“Please don’t make me say it.” he begged. “It’s bad enough you know; it’s bad enough that I’m continuing to debase myself in front of you; please don’t make me.”

Yusei closed his eyes and nodded.

“Okay, Jack. You don’t have to tell us and we won’t make you. But I’m glad that I know you like it now. I want to know all the ways I can make you feel good. I love you, we both do.” 

Jack internally groaned as Yusei smiled again, expression full of love and respect and all the other things that made him so painfully _Yusei_. Jack sometimes wondered if he did it on purpose to get his way, but knew he didn’t (and wouldn’t). He was just like that. 

“I’m supposed to be your king.” he admitted quietly. “That’s why. I didn’t want you to know that I don’t always want to behave and act and fuck like one. I didn’t want you to think of me differently.”

A silence elapsed and Crow burst out laughing. Yusei shot Jack an apologetic look.

“ _That’s_ what you were worried about!?” Crow exclaimed. “Jack, you’re always gonna be a king when you fuck me. And when you hold me. And when we’re out and when we’re home. You can’t stop being what you are. Wanting to get railed isn’t going to change that.”

Yusei nodded, beaming at him. “Crow’s right. You’ll always be a king to us. And kings don’t have to act like kings all the time, either. Let us take care of you for a change.”

Jack bit his lip, looking from Crow to Yusei. He waited for a catch, but none came. 

“You’re sure?” he managed. Yusei stood up and shed his jacket.

“I’m sure.” he assured, pulling off his tank. “Now let us prove it to you. You’re clearly not done, and I don’t know about Crow, but I’m hard as a rock.”

“Likewise.” Crow agreed. “We’ll fuck you real nice like you always do for us. Sound good?”

Jack’s heart beat hard in his chest as he processed that god, this was _happening_ , and he hadn’t lost anything to make it happen. 

“Please.” he said softly. Crow grinned.

“Here, wipe your hand.” Yusei said, tossing him a towel from his hamper. “We’ll start from the beginning. That way you’ll have plenty of opportunities to show us how we make you feel all the time. It’ll be our turn to be kings for a day.”

Jack inhaled sharply as he did so and watched Yusei continue to undress —he couldn’t have suggested better. Before Yusei could slide his pants and underwear off, Jack moved from the bed to the floor on his knees in front of his partner. He slid his hands into the waist of Yusei’s boxers and pressed his face against the strong bulge under them, exhaling slowly.

“Let me.” he breathed. Yusei put a hand on his head, pushing his fingers through his hair. 

“Okay.” said Yusei. 

Jack traced his nose up the shaft of his partner’s erection, taking in the smell and the warmth on his face. He laid kisses on it through the fabric. He strayed upward, kissing the skin just above his waistband, dragging his teeth along the sensitive flesh of his hips, eliciting sharp inhales that sounded like music in the moment. 

At last, Jack couldn’t deny himself longer, and pushed down Yusei’s boxers and jeans to reveal what he really wanted.

Jack moaned softly. With one hand, he reached behind himself to start fingering himself again.

“Ah ah ah; no you don’t. You’ve got to wait, pretty boy.” Crow said, catching his arm from behind. He gestured to his pants. “Why don’t you get me outta these too? I’m sure Yusei won’t mind sharing.”

“Of course not.” Yusei agreed, his blue eyes locked with Jack’s as he tugged on his hair a bit with a smile. “Do it, Jack.”

Jack wanted to whine —he had _just_ gotten Yusei’s dick out— but being ordered to serve Crow first made his cock throb. So without protest he turned to face him, who was sitting on the edge of the bed and rubbing himself through his clothes.

Taking Crow’s body in his hands, he pulled Crow closer to edge before sliding his fingers down to undo his belt, then his button, then his fly. He pulled Crow’s body forward to kiss his collarbones and chest and all the rest as he made his way down to pull his pants off of him, revealing his, in Jack’s opinion, very handsome erection. 

“Mm,” he hummed, lowering his face to it. He palmed Crow’s balls with one hand. “I know I say it every time, but you really do have the prettiest cock.”

“Yeah, you’ve mentioned a few times before.” Crow laughed, putting a hand on Jack’s head.

“Because it’s true.” he insisted.

“He has a point.” Yusei agreed.

Crow laughed some more and Jack smiled before opening his mouth to take Crow in.

Jack moaned softly around Crow’s cock as he swallowed the length, savouring the taste and the feel of Crow filling his mouth. Crow wasn’t notably big, but he had a nice member that was thick in all the right ways and had a wonderful subtle curve to it that made it easy to throat when they sixty-nined but still possible to throat otherwise. 

“Yeah, that’s it.” Crow said, and Jack looked up to meet his eyes. He was wearing a cockier expression than usual, happy to be in charge. Jack wondered if, like him, he’d been repressing this side.

He bobbed his head and sucked as he did, covering his teeth to add a little pressure with his jaw. He massaged Crow’s balls and Crow rewarded him with praise and moans right up to the point when he was pulled off by his hair.

“Hey!” he protested, crossing his arms. “I wasn’t done.”

Crow panted, chuckling lightly.

“Yeah, but I almost was, and I don’t want to cum yet.” he said, breathing hard. “You’re too good at that.”

Jack frowned.

“I _know_ you can cum more than once.” he said. 

Crow rolled his eyes.

“Yeah but who has to carry and clean me up after? I need to be able to move if I’m gonna fuck you, idiot. And I know damn well that you won’t stop at one.”

Jack didn’t have a good response to that, Crow being right, so he stayed quiet.

“Here,” Yusei said, turning Jack by his shoulder. “Get up on the bed. You can blow me as much as you want. And when it’s time, after you’ve earned it, I’ll fuck that pretty mouth of yours until I cum down your throat. Does that make it better?”

Jack nodded quickly and scrambled back onto bed.

“How do you want me?” he asked.

“On your stomach. I want to play with you while you’re busy with him.” Crow answered.

A surge of warmth shot through Jack’s groin in response and he complied, situating himself while Yusei leaned back at the head of the bed. He pulled himself between Yusei’s legs and couldn’t help himself —he immediately ran his tongue from his balls all the way to his tip and took it in his mouth, exactly the way he knew Yusei liked it.

“Mm, you always know exactly what to do for me.” he praised. “You’re so good. Show me exactly how good you can be.”

Jack’s head swam and he quickly settled into his task, lapping at his cock and sucking it and stroking the base with his hand, going lower to suck on his balls and then back up to take as much as he could at once. Blowing Yusei was relaxing, so when Crow’s hands spread his asscheeks wide he jumped.

“Easy, Jack, it’s just me.” Crow said from behind him. Yusei caressed his cheek and watched him with loving eyes, and just like that, he sank back into relaxing with Yusei deep in his mouth.

“Good boy.” Yusei murmured.

“So good.” Crow agreed.

Jack felt his cheeks spread again, followed by what could only be Crow pressing his face between them. Moments later, he felt Crow tongue his entrance, making him make a small sound in his throat.

“Ah, you don’t have to do that.” he said in embarrassment, pulling the cock out of his mouth to lavish attention on its shaft.

Crow responded by licking flatly over his hole.

“So? I want to. You do this to me; I want to pay it back. Though I could do without all the lube. Tastes icky.”

Yusei laughed. Jack’s cheeks burned. He wanted more inside him and he knew he was pushing back against Crow’s mouth, begging for more despite his insistence that he didn’t need it. The heat of his mouth on him and the feeling of his tongue penetrating him were teasing him so much.

“Focus.” Yusei commanded firmly, snapping Jack back to the blowjob. Yusei’s fingers gripped his hair. “Take me.”

Jack took Yusei til he hit the back of his mouth and sucked dutifully, his eyes watching Yusei’s. His partner seem unsatisfied, and he confirmed it by shaking his head.

“I said, _’Take me,’_ Jack.” he repeated, pulling Jack’s head down. “I know you can do better. Prove it.”

Jack whimpered and tried to take more, pushing Yusei’s cock against the back of his throat, sucking, and trying to swallow so he could get him into his throat, but only managing to gag. Yusei was incredibly hard, and that was going to make this difficult. He’d have to get him off once first. But if Yusei wanted to be deeper now; he’d have to do a really good job to appease him. 

Crow plunged his tongue in suddenly after a good while of just teasing the rim, making him gasp and push back while trying to somehow hump the bed for stimulation. His efforts were rewarded by Crow holding his hips still and Yusei pushing his head back down. 

“Be good, pet.”

The name was new and the way it rolled off Yusei’s tongue in an order went straight to Jack’s dick. He was his pet. He wanted Yusei to say it again.

Taking his cock in his hand, Jack smeared his saliva over Yusei and began to jack him off, keeping his mouth on the head and tonguing his slit. He held Yusei’s balls in his other hand, massaging them gently, and found a rhythm and kept it. Nothing worked as fast on Yusei as a steady rhythm. 

And soon he reaped the benefits as Yusei began letting small moans and breathy praise fall from his lips.

“Damn, Jack, you’re like a machine.” Crow remarked, and pushed two fingers inside him, forcing a moan out from around Yusei’s member. But he didn’t stop, and held his pace, even as Crow began fingering him.

As he could hear Yusei getting closer, he began to move his head a little with his hand as he went, getting more into it as he rocked his hips back against Crow. He moaned wantonly as he sucked Yusei off, and the grip on his hair got stronger and stronger until Yusei was holding his head in both hands and thrusting up into his mouth, roughly fucking his face until he pulled Jack off and came all over it. 

“Fuck.” Yusei breathed, admiring his handiwork. He wiped the cum left on his tip onto Jack’s lips. He paused to catch his breath. 

“You look good like this.” he continued. “Crow, you have a clean hand, right? Grab your phone; I want a picture of this.”

“Yeah, of course.” Crow said, and slid his fingers out of him, making Jack whine.

“It’s just for a moment.” Yusei cooed, running fingers gently through the hair he’d just been tugging on. Jack looked back at him with lustful eyes.

“Here, Jack, turn around around and say ‘cheese’, haha. Better yet, give me a peace sign. That’ll be real cute.”

Embarrassment coursed through him but complied and let Crow take the picture.

“Oh, man, this is a nice one.” he said, handing the phone to Yusei. “I want that printed with Jack’s fancy ‘King of Riding Duels’ autograph along the bottom.”

Yusei hummed happily.

“That would be perfect.” he agreed, handing the phone back. He ran a hand over Jack’s face, catching some cum and then tasting his fingers. “You’ll have to sign it for us, won’t you?”

“Mhm.” Jack replied shakily.

“Good pet.” Yusei praised. “You’re quite a mess, though. Care to help me clean him off, Crow?”

“You kidding? I’d love to.”

Mere moments later, Jack found himself with his lovers on both his sides, both kissing and licking the cum off his face, kissing him, kissing each other. Yusei had his hand on Jack’s balls, fondling them.

“You did such a good job getting me off.” he murmured in Jack’s ear. “You were so good. And now we’re going to reward you.”

Jack’s cock jumped.

“Cute.” Yusei whispered.

“I’m excited.” Crow said, sucking hickies onto his neck. “I can’t _wait_ to have my cock buried in your ass.”

“I can’t wait to feel it.” Jack said softly.

Yusei gave his cock a few pumps. “Then we shouldn’t keep you waiting, should we?”

Yusei stood up off the bed and stretched a little; Crow moved to make out with Jack a little more.

“Do you want to be on your back or all fours?” Crow asked once he finally pulled away. “It doesn’t matter much to me, though you being on your back would give me a much better show of you and Yusei.”

Jack nodded.

“It’ll be easier for Yusei if I’m on my back anyways. Less resistance from the angle.” he said.

“Yeah, that’s true.” Crow agreed. “But enough of this; I’ve been nursing this hard-on for way to long and I’m the only one that hasn’t cum yet.”

Jack narrowed his eyes.

“You better not cum fast and leave me hanging.” he said. Crow laughed.

“Even as our pet you’re bossy.” he remarked. “Don’t worry. You know I can cum more than once. I’m going multiple rounds with you even if Yusei has to carry us _both_ to the shower when we’re done.”

“I’ll gladly do it if I need to.” Yusei laughed. “Now let’s get Jack ready so we can start before I’m too hard to fuck his throat without hurting him. Again.” 

No argument was made, especially not from Jack. 

Jack laid down with his head tilted just a little bit off the end of the bed. Yusei was all he could see as he stood over him, rubbing his cock on Jack’s cheek and lightly over his lips. Jack’s mouth opened eagerly, but Yusei denied him for the moment. 

“Alright, Jack.” Crow said from between his legs. He could hear the lube as Crow stroked himself. “I’m gonna start now, okay?”

Jack hummed his consent and Crow lifted his hips up by his leg, guiding himself in with his hand. He pressed in slowly, eliciting breathy moans, pushing in until Jack felt Crow’s pelvis meet his ass.

He let out a deep sigh of pleasure.

“It feels so good to have you inside me.” Jack said, reaching down to stroke his cock just a little while he tried in vain to taste Yusei on his tongue. “Fuck me, please, I’ve wanted this for so long.”

“Bossy pet.” Crow teased, but he began to move, rocking his hips gently. “Tight pet too, fuck.”

Yusei snickered, bouncing his dick on Jack’s face. 

“He is, isn’t he? I love it.” he said. He turned his head down to look at Jack and caressed his face. 

“Here, _now_ you can have it.” he said to him, and he lifted Jack’s jaw up and slid his cock into his mouth. Jack held his mouth open and relaxed, letting Yusei control the depth and pace. Not that he had much choice in this position.

“I’m surprised you fit.” Crow laughed. “You’re bigger than I am and this is a tight squeeze.”

Yusei chuckled back, beginning to rut into his mouth.

“Oh, believe me, he stretches. We should use him more; maybe someday we can fuck him together.”

Jack groaned and pumped his cock a little more. Both of them? At once?

“Sounds like he likes that idea.” said Crow, almost certainly smirking. “We’ll have to train him with my big toys.”

He whined around Yusei’s cock. He tried to say “please”, but it came out unintelligible.

“Pets don’t talk, dear.” Yusei reprimanded. Jack whined again. Yusei was...very hot when he spoke to him in the reserved, vaguely condescending tone that he was using.

“Maybe you should shut him up, Yusei.” Crow suggested snarkily. “I’m about to go a little harder myself. We take him harder on three?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Jack didn’t have time to process before the time was counted down and Yusei pushed into his throat while Crow quickened his pace. His thrusts went deeper and hit harder and garbled grunts were pouring out of his mouth while Yusei fucked it.

“God, you look like such a whore with my dick bulging from your neck.” Yusei said, placing a hand over Jack’s neck to feel it. “But you are our whore, aren’t you?”

_I am, I am, I am,_ Jack thought, his eyes tearing up as Yusei took him roughly. _Jack yourself off through with your hand around my neck. Cum down my throat; use me, please._

Jack lifted his arms up and wrapped them around Yusei’s legs and pulled him closer, deeper. The deeper he was, the more Jack wanted to cum choking on him.

“Ah fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Crow groaned, going faster. His thrusts became shorter and quicker until he thrust in hard to unload inside of him, hitting Jack’s prostate in the process.

“Mmhff!” he cried around the cock in his throat. He felt like he was going to burst. 

“Crow, whatever you just did, keep doing it.” Yusei said.

“You don’t have to tell me.”

Crow began to hammer on that spot and Jack questioned the sanity of his decision to let a man that could go from one orgasm seamlessly into chasing another into his ass. He and Yusei were fucking him hard now from both ends, and it was the most he could do to just keep getting air as Yusei’s member did its best to deprive him of it. But even that was becoming hard as his own orgasm built up inside him, making muffled moans start pouring out of him non-stop.

“Cum for us, Jack.” Yusei ordered, taking his face in his hands. “I want to feel you scream around me. I want to cum just after you do.”

“And I want to watch.” Crow added. 

Crow’s thrusts continued and the tears rolled from his eyes; it was so _much_. Both his partners were giving him everything they had and he loved it and it felt like the pleasure was going to swallow him whole and every thrust drove him further and further until he couldn’t take it anymore, cumming with a muffled groan and getting cum on almost everything. 

“Good, you’re so good, you did so well for us.” Yusei praised, sliding out of Jack’s mouth to let him breathe. He brought himself to the edge and pushed back in, filling Jack’s mouth.

“Mm.” Jack hummed, swallowing. “Kiss me.”

“Gladly.” Yusei said, and he sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down.

Crow finished himself off with his hand onto Jack’s stomach, then laid down directly on top of their mess, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him himself. 

“That was incredible.” he breathed, a little giddy. “I’d been missing out. Thank you for letting me.”

“De rien.” Jack murmured. “Thank you, for...everything. Both of you.”

Yusei kissed the crown of his head.

“Anything for our king, Jack. Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! It probably should not have been this long. Hopefully y’all liked it. Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
